random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
SAFF: The Creators/Page 2
Mekhane, the Broken God The goddess of machinery. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just world, as opposed to SCP-001 that was said to be the Broken God itself. * Race: Deus Ex Machina — God from the machine; a sapient machine that possesses godlike power. * Weapon of Choice: Energy Weaponry — Weapons that you would expect from a robot, but they all fire energy projectiles. * Occupation: The Liberator — One who liberates mortals from mind control and other kinds of enslavement, and one who liberates robots from being possessed by malicious artificial intelligences. * Residence: Clockwork Galaxy — An entire galaxy populated by robots. The robotic inhabitants of this galaxy cannot be controlled by Skynet at all. The robots can range from digital robots to steampunk robots, and such. Yaldabaoth, the Demiurge The god of flesh and ego. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Lawful Evil — Order without mercy. * Race: Flesh Collective — Masses of flesh who is the epitome of the fact that most large organisms are multicellular. They can change their shape at will. * Weapon of Choice: Flesh — Yaldabaoth can shape flesh into abominations like the Zerg and the Flood, and he also can use his own flesh to form laser-firing eyes, tentacles, organic turrets that spray stomach acid, and such. * Occupation: Flesh Shaper — One who shapes organisms from combining cells into flesh... and then bringing them under their absolute control. * Residence: Adytum — A Daevite city that was displaced from this universe in the aftermath of Ion's revolt and is now shaped into a twisted domain under Yaldabaoth. The followers of Sarkicism (and by extension, the servants of Yaldabaoth) see Adytum as a "heaven", and their ultimate goal is to reintegrate the city into our own universe. Reina Poderosa, the Despotic Empress The goddess of supremacy and might, and the master of Hiromi Tomiko and Bestie. Reina hates the idea of Creators treating mortals like friends instead of treating them like slaves. She also strongly believes that only the strong shall survive, and is more than willing to impose that belief on others. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Lawful Evil — Order without mercy. * Race: Radiant Dragon — A subspecies of the Celestial Dragons who have powers over light, energy, and holy magic. Their glittering, golden scales make them highly resistant to magic. They have a god complex, and will urge any mortal who they see as "inferior" to worship them and become their eternal slave. * Weapon of Choice: The Chains of Command — These chains can be attached to the neck of the mortals, in order to materialize a collar around it, forcing the mortal to obey their new master's commands as a result. These chains can also be used to create flails of varying power. * Occupation: The Enslaver — Reina likes to be the one in control of everything related to mortals, and such, she set her own goal of turning every mortal into her eternal servants. * Residence: Chamber of Servitude — A small, enclosed dimension where every entity that originated from this place is completely loyal to her. They will serve her until death, no matter if they know that she's on the wrong side or not. This dimension is a mechanical building operated by an A.I. Bestie, the Cat of Darkness Bestie= |-|Somnum Bestiam= The goddess of dreams, nightmares, abominations and... cats, apparently. She likes haunting mortals' dreams for her own amusement, and she is able to kill them for real if she kills them in their dream. Her true form, known as Somnum Bestiam, is kilometres long in sketches alone, and indescribable. However, the form she is most commonly seen in, when she is not haunting dreams, is that of a cat-girl. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Tenebris — Masses of darkness that can take on any form, whether it be someone's worst nightmare or their sweetest dream. They are the dark gods of nightmares, and can dictate what mortals experience in their dreams. * Weapon of Choice: Herself. * Occupation: The Dreamweaver — The deity who makes control the dreams. She's not a benevolent one like most examples of dream gods, though, as she likes to cause the worst nightmares to happen when mortals are sleeping. * Residence: Allisa's Mindscape — A realm that was created via the mind of a perpetually sleeping psychic. The psychic in question is Allisa Leoceran, who was one of the teammates of Kalach Merizan, the person who slain the Corruptors. When Allisa is having a dream, the place will become a place of joy, and Bestie would appear inside the mindscape as a cat girl. When Allisa is having a nightmare, the place will become horrifying, and Bestie would appear in her abomination form. Hiromi Tomiko, the Employer The goddess of money. Tomiko is the CEO of the ACME Corporation, which spans the entire multiverse and is a company that makes everything. The company supplies villains with everything they need, causing their rise to power as a result. Many of her employees are also villains in their own rights. When she doesn't like someone, she always has a means to deal with them. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Neutral Evil — Personal gain at the expense of others. * Race: Human * Weapon of Choice: Dusk and Luster — A pair of pistols with given names. Dusk, the left-handed gun, shoots spheres of antimatter that cause catastrophic explosions upon impact. Luster, the right-handed gun, shoots an unstoppable beam of light that is capable of piercing through anything, and the beam doesn't stop until it hits the boundaries of the Multiverse. * Occupation: CEO of ACME Corporation — The company that makes everything for villains and supply them with what they need. * Residence: ACME Luxury Palace — A glittering monument to Tomiko's wealth, complete with a skating rink, a thermal spring, a 256K HDTV and the majority of Midas's gold museum. Claudius, the Vengeful Chevalier The Knight of War. The Baron of Revenge. A minor creator who feeds on anger and hatred to fuel a crusade against the Anti-Creators and the Evil Creators. Claudius is rude, hasty and harsh, and often comes into conflict with the other creators due to this. His sole purpose in life is to destroy the evil in the multiverse—he has no belief in redemption or neutrality. If you dare destroy anything, he will be after you, and you will be killed. He is known to be harsh in his methods—he doesn't negotiate, and will often destroy solar systems or even universes that he deems corrupt, a move which in itself is corrupt. Saying his name will result in him being alerted to your location. Usually, this doesn't end well. The only way to destroy Claudius is for all evil to stop permanently — Claudius actually requires evil to live, so when all evil is destroyed, Claudius too will be destroyed with it. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Lawful Evil — Of course, Claudius is fighting for a noble cause, but his methodology is highly flawed, and actually perpetuates evil. * Race: Unknown — Some say he is a Human, others a Grey or a Green. Others yet call him a Corruptor. * Weapon of Choice: Blade of Punishment — A blade which can pierce all armour. * Occupation: Purger of Evil — Claudius seeks nothing but the elimination of evil. He's also doing it the wrong way. * Residence: None. He sees no use in a set residence when the only way to destroy evil is to pursue it. Constantine, the Guardian Angel ''The god of light, custody, Heaven, ascension, and the ethereal state. A guardian angel whose task is to protect particular people who will influence the future greatly. His cape can turn into wings, and vice versa. * Gender: Genderless, though most assume they're male. * Alignment: Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just world. * Race: Archangel — The highest rank of the angels. All Archangels are part of the Council of Angels that govern their race. The angels as a whole are a group of divine beings residing in the dimension known as Heaven. They have sworn loyalty to the Creators, and will carry out their orders for them no matter what, such as assisting them in the war against evil. Unfortunately, this means that there are angels who would follow the orders of evil Creators. * Weapon of Choice: Flaming Sword — A sword that is on fire. It can repel any sort of evil (especially Demons), and it glazes with Pure Light. * Occupation: Guardian — Protecting those who would most need it. Most likely a kid, but can also be an adult. Most likely innocent. * Residence: Heaven — The dimension that transcends the Third Dimension, and by extent, the multiverse. It is where good souls go after death. Most there are free of desires, and thus, live in eternal bliss. Constantine also co-leads the Council of Angels alongside Uriel. Fiona Fortune / Miles Misfortune, the Prince(ss) of Fate Fiona Fortune= |-|Miles Misfortune= The goddess of good luck. / The god of bad luck. This deity always take the form as either a male or a female child, no matter how older they become. They also have the personality of a child as well. * Gender: Female (Fiona) / Male (Miles) * Alignment: ** Neutral Good — Helping other people (Fiona). ** Chaotic Neutral — Freedom and individualism (Miles). * Race: Human * Weapon of Choice: ** Sunslammer — Fiona's weapon. A huge, golden hammer that is powerful enough to crush suns. ** Moonsetter — Miles' weapon. A red-colored baseball bat used to play his favorite sport, and also to clobber enemies with. Can shatter the skulls of godlike entities. * Occupation: Decider of Fate — All things must go in a positive or a negative way. The other Creators have more important matters to focus on, so Fiona/Miles took this job for them. * Residence: Rainbow Road — A road in space that is a rainbow. It stretches throughout Universe-666, and whenever Fiona transforms into Miles, the road changes from being a rainbow into being entirely red. One end of the Rainbow Road is a gold planet named "Fortuna", which is Fiona's home. While the other end is... ** Casino of Mishaps — Miles' residence. A casino that is full of bad luck and rigged machines. The casino is run by a race of sleazy, gambling-themed mortals known as the Croupiers. King Dice is one of them. Mary Sue, the Holy Queen The goddess of humans and perfection. Once an ordinary young human who had no superpowers, Mary Sue stumbled upon an artifact that was spawned upon the creation of Multiverse 11. She touched the artifact, and then it got absorbed into her, turning Mary Sue into one of the Creators. This sudden ascension caused Mary Sue to grow a god complex, believing herself to have become the perfect being because as a Creator, she could do anything she wanted and that she's now the supreme goddess of humanity. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Neutral Evil — Personal gain at the expense of others. * Race: Human * Weapon of Choice: Superpowers — Believing herself to be the Perfect One, Mary Sue is able to use any superpowers she want. * Occupation: The Hedonist — Mary Sue believes pleasure is the most important thing in life, so she does whatever she want as a Creator. * Residence: Egopolis — A city in another dimension that was named as such by Mary Sue herself as an acknowledgement to her own ego, and such, it completely revolves around her. This city is full of statues of Mary Sue, and its only inhabitants are clones of herself, who all look like her before she ascended into a Creator. She sees herself as the perfect being, and to create a perfect city, it should be full of herself and only herself. Linda Sue, the Peacekeeper The goddess of peace, sister of the infamous Mary Sue. Instead of the hyper-violent approach against evil employed by Claudius, Linda believes in the light in the darkness; nobody is born evil, and no matter how evil they are, they can still be redeemed. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Chaotic Good — Freedom and dignity for all sentient beings. * Race: Human * Weapon of Choice: ACT — Linda does not attack at all. Instead, she does pacifistic actions to solve conflicts. So far, this method has redeemed every mortal villain who encountered her. However, the same can't be said for the Anti-Creators and the Evil Creators... ** Barrier — Shield domes that can be cast around herself and others. Each of Linda's barriers can withstand the force of the Big Bang. ** Healing — By not indulging in attacks, Linda has improved her healing powers to be immensely powerful, even by a Creator's standards. ** Exhaustion — Or, as she likes to call it, "Pacify", for being able to make others too tired to fight without having to hurt them. Does not work against those with unlimited energy, like the Creators. * Occupation: Peacekeeper — Linda's goal is to bring peace to the Multiverse, and maintain it. As someone who doesn't fight at any circumstances, her methods of bringing peace are nonviolent, and she is even less violent than Eterna, who will still fight once she had to. * Residence: Serenity — A peaceful planet where no one fights each other, and there are no carnivores in here. To maintain the peace, this planet must be kept away from the outside forces, especially the Anti-Creators, but also the mortals as well due to their unpredictability. Helen Sue, the Walking Disaster The goddess of.violence. She is a tomboyish human who likes to bully anyone that gets in her way, by breaking their minds after beating them up in battle. She also likes to destroy anything that she views as "worthless" in sight. Her personality made her Mary Sue's attack dog, while both herself and Mary likes to bully their sister, Linda, whenever they see her because they hate her pacifism. Denizen and other senior Creators tried to teach her to mature up, but she was stubborn. Brine, on the other hand, is trying bring her to join him because "being just a bully is really lame for a Creator", while he is actually trying to slaughter her alongside her sisters simply for being humans who ascended into Creators. Some mortals worship her as a malevolent goddess in order to save themselves from her wrath. Denizen finds the situation very distressing, and he is going to change the behavior of this problematic Creator as soon as possible. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Human * Weapon of Choice: Weaponry — If she's not using punches and kicks, she will use weapons. Any weapons. * Occupation: None. She just wants to live with her sisters, but her personality combined with her newfound powers made her into an immoral person. * Residence: Valhalla — Valkyries take the souls of warriors who enjoy fighting and died in combat, and bring them into this dimension. This place is where warriors have a friendly battle with each other all day, and feast on delicious food all night. Should they get killed inside this place, they will be resurrected, and they will experience the joy of fighting again. The arena can change into a different stage every day. ** The reason Helen created this place is because "she wanted to see something like Super Smash Bros. in real life". However, the true reason why she created this place remains unknown... ** However, taking the souls of mortal warriors away like this disrupts XP8's process of reincarnation. Plus, other Creators stated that mortals shouldn't fight forever like this, and they told Helen that it violates the mortal rights. Ceaseless, the Dark Aeon The god of purified darkness, for Ceaseless is not an evil dark-related entity. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just world. * Race: Dark Elemental — A smog of pure darkness given sentience. The smog can condense into liquid darkness, then dissipate into gaseous darkness once more. * Weapon of Choice: Infinity +1 — A powered-up assault rifle that can spread or remove darkness within things, purifying or corrupting. It has the capacity to damage through this. The rifle has similar looks to Ceaseless, and is also cased in the same kind of material with the same colors. * Occupation: The Sacred Darkness — Not all darkness is evil, as shown with Ceaseless. And not all light is good, as shown with Mary Sue, Reina Poderosa and Zerach Maxar. Ceaseless maintains the purified darkness to counterbalance the light. * Residence: Nocturnus — A land where it's always night, but not completely dark. This place welcomes any entities who got exiled just for being associated with darkness, despite the fact that they're good-aligned. They hate villains who utilize the power of darkness, as they gave the very aspect a bad reputation. To Ceaseless and the inhabitants of Nocturnus, those villains do not represent darkness as a whole. Faust, the Soul Dealer The god of wishes and desire. Once, he was an ordinary human who was tricked into selling his soul to Satan in exchange for a girl who is flawlessly perfect for him. Both lived happily for ten years, when Satan came to him again to inform him that his contract has expired, and thus, Satan took his soul away and sent it to Hell, killing him without any traces of harm. He was turned into a low-class demon who took on his new identity as Faust. A high-class demon informed him that if he wants to regain his humanity, then he must collect enough souls by doing the same soul-dealing business that Satan did to him. And so, he became just like the very person responsible for his downfall. He collected more and more souls with his irresistible offers, but he doesn't know how many souls he needs until he becomes human once again. But thinking about it, this business is genuinely fun for him, so he decided to continue without pondering about the stolen humanity that he longed for. Comes the 11th Multiverse, he found himself in a new position; he became a Creator. He could feel his powers encompassing the entire Multiverse. He could create avatars of himself to make more deals at the same time, and thus he's now able to collect souls even faster. But no matter how much he collected, he's still unable to become a human once again. But at this point, it doesn't bother him anymore. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Neutral Evil — Personal gain at the expense of others. * Race: Dealer Demon — A low-class demon whose main job is to tempt mortals into selling their souls in exchange for having their greatest desires come true. * Weapon of Choice: Soul Power — Faust is able to utilize the souls that he has stolen to empower himself in combat. * Occupation: Wish Granter — He can make an individual's greatest desires to come true, in exchange for the object most essential to their well-being—their own soul. * Residence: None — After becoming a demon, Faust felt no need for a permanent residence since he travels place-to-place to make offers with mortals. Amelia, the Spirit of the Moon The goddess of coldness, the Moon, undeath, and the incorporeal state. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just world. * Race: Phantom Monarch — Powerful, white-skinned humanoid ghosts who rule over the undead, and they live on the moon(s) of a planet. They are unaffected by sunlight, so they can go out in the day unlike most undeads. * Weapon of Choice: The Harvester — A scythe named after Amelia's love for nature. This scythe harvests the souls of its victims to make it stronger. In addition, it also enables the user to have full control over the undead. It is able to destroy a black hole in one swing. * Occupation: Spirit Keeper — Amelia brings the souls of those who permanently lost their physical bodies, but their souls still exist in some way. These special souls are known as spirits—unlike souls, who can regain bodies by either reincarnation or possession, spirits cannot gain bodies ever again. * Residence: The Moon — The Earth's moon itself. Proxima, the Solar Sovereign The goddess of light, heat, the Sun, energy, and the plasma state. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just world. * Race: Celsius Dragon — A subspecies of the Celestial Dragons. They are purely made of fire, and are the strongest of the Fire Dragons. They live and lay eggs inside suns. They are "hot" in both senses; attractive and having an extremely high body temperature. For their friends and allies, they are warm to the touch. But for their enemies, touching them equals being incinerated to death. * Weapon of Choice: Fists — Celsius Dragons like her pack great physical strength due to their affinity with suns; they are not weak to water, for water evaporates upon coming close to them. Because of this, Providence uses her own fists as her primary method of combat instead of using weapons. She wears skimpy clothing because she mainly attacks using her body heat. * Occupation: Beacon of Life — Stars are tied to her existence, and stars give planets the warmth necessary for them to support life. * Residence: Sol — The Earth's sun. Uriel, the Supreme Archangel The goddess of air, the Sky, pollution, and the gaseous state. The co-leader of the Council of Angels alongside Constantine. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just world. * Race: Archangel — The highest rank of the angels. All Archangels are part of the Council of Angels that govern their race. The angels as a whole are a group of divine beings residing in the dimension known as Heaven. They have sworn loyalty to the Creators, and will carry out their orders for them no matter what, such as assisting them in the war against evil. Unfortunately, this means that there are angels who would follow the orders of evil Creators. * Weapon of Choice: Balmung — When Uriel was still a lesser god, she used this broadsword to fight Zerach Maxar. This broadsword paled in comparison to Zerach's own sword, Red Sun. Once ascending into a Creator, the power of this sword got tremendously increased. With one swing, the sword can generate a massive windstorm. * Occupation: Chancellor of the Angelic Council — Uriel is the one who receives orders from the Creators and pass them on to the rest of the Council. Her loyalty to those gods of the multiverse have reached to the point that she desired to become one of them. She eventually got her wish, with the Creators now treating her as a friend instead of a servant. * Residence: Heaven — A holy dimension mainly populated by angels. It is an entire universe altogether. Medusa, the Serpentine Matriarch The goddess of earth, the Land, radiation, and the solid state. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just world. * Race: Ophidian Dragon — An all-female subspecies of the Celestial Dragons. They have a humanoid upper body and a serpentine lower body. Those who look at their face will be turned into stone at their own will. * Weapon of Choice: ** Death Stare — Her stares can turn anything she looks at into solid substances. Will not work if her vision is blocked or if she is blinded. ** Hair — Her main weapon. If needed, her hair can become even stronger than her fists, and her constriction with her serpentine body is nothing compared to the full power of her own hair. A single strand of hair can split an entire planet in half. * Occupation: The Solidifier — Medusa turns nebulae and other gaseous substances in space into solid matter, which in turn, would form asteroids, and eventually, planets. She would then transport these initially lifeless rocks to the orbit of stars, where Eterna would come up with the planet design, and then Notch would shape the planet's landscape. * Residence: Magmatic Sanctuary — A massive structure located in the Earth's mantle, which is the layer below the Earth's crust. The Sanctuary became a place of worship for a subterranean race beneath the Earth, and the nexus of a thriving civilization. Tiamat, the Primordial Abyss The goddess of water, the Ocean, acids, and the liquid state. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just world. * Race: Abyssal Dragon — A subspecies of the Celestial Dragons. They have ears that also act as their gills, and they also have a nose like terrestrial creatures, allowing them to live both underwater and on land. These dragons prefer to live in the deepest parts of the ocean, and are considered the most powerful of all Water Dragons. * Weapon of Choice: Bermuda — A trident that can turn anything it impaled (up to an entire universe) into any form of liquids. Including, but not limited to: Water, lava, honey, fruit juice, milk, blood, oil, acid, etc. * Occupation: Bulwark of the Indomitable — The goddess of extremophiles—lifeforms that thrive in extreme environments otherwise inhabitable by normal organisms. She is the one who gave them the ability to survive in such conditions. * Residence: Challenger Deep — The deepest part of Mariana Trench. Located on... Earth. Mavarus, the Imperator The god of explosions. (e.g. The Big Bang). Occasionally takes on the human guise of Michael Bay. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Good — Freedom and dignity for all sentient beings. * Race: Centauri — Classic grey aliens as we know them. They are not from Mars, contrary to popular belief. Once the Eleventh Multiverse comes rolling, they became one of humanity's greatest allies. Their singular name is "Centaurus", and they are informally called "The Greys". * Weapon of Choice: Explosives — Stuff that explodes. Ranges from simple grenades to planet-destroying antimatter bombs. Prior to becoming a creator, he even wielded Occisor Rex, a supreme weapon all about explosions! * Occupation: Universe Maker — Mavarus makes new universes by causing Big Bangs. * Residence: Ixion — The homeworld of the Greys. "Ixion" is only the name humans call this planet, since the official name used by the Greys is hard to pronounce for humans. It has low gravity, and it is colder than Earth and has less plant life on land than it. Minerva, the Forger of Worlds The goddess of sound and alternate realities, for the universes and timelines that she creates are all alternate/"echo" versions of the main universes and timelines. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Lawful Neutral — Order and structure. * Race: Harpy Dragon — A subspecies of the Celestial Dragons. They are an all-female race of feathered dragons whose voices are said to be impossibly beautiful. To their enemies, however, they have very frightening voices. They can hear the quietest of sounds, and their ears cannot be damaged by loud noises at all. On top of that, noises have no negative psychological effects on these dragons at all. * Weapon of Choice: Bass Cannon — A cannon that can launch high-decibel sound waves, enough to rupture entire mountains. * Occupation: Maker of Alternate Universes — Minerva's role is like a fanfic writer on a cosmic scale—what would a universe be like if its inhabitants behaved differently? * Residence: The Forge — A pocket dimension sealed away from evil beings. This dimension is Minerva's home, where she oversees the events of the alternate universes. It also holds the entire history of everything that happened in the previous 10 generations of the Multiverse. In addition, it also the headquarters of the Multiversal Defenders, an organization composed of mortal heroes who have been made ageless by the Creators, led by Kalach "Deadeye" Merizan. Their duty is to eliminate threats that endanger the entire Multiverse. Empress Ereve, the Stellar Star The goddess of divine light, stars, and the cosmos. Her redundant title, "Stellar Star", stemmed from the fact that she's a star among stars. It also stemmed from what she once was; Stellar Star, the object that kept Scientedfic alive despite having only 1 HP, by granting him rapid regeneration and immensely high stats. Like her former master, she had her roots in MapleStory. One day, while Scientedfic was fighting Injustice Superman, she, as the Stellar Star, departed him in order to become "a real star", leading to his death in the process. She deeply regrets this upon her reincarnation as a Creator (and as Empress Ereve), calling the act as her greatest sin. And such, she looks forward to becoming a great ally of Jonas Kim as a way to atone her sin. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just world. * Race: Human * Weapon of Choice: Divine Halo — A massive halo behind her back. They can fly off in order to do things such as firing lasers, opening portals, and such. * Occupation: Divine Guardian — One who ensures the safety of innocent mortals, away from harm's way unless they decide to become heroes. She is also in charge of giving orders to the angels, and training those who want to become a hero for them to use the power of light for a good cause. * Residence: Thaumiel — Located at the center of Heaven. It is a world of light, and the homeworld of all angels. Dark entities get disintegrated by the light, unless they are benevolent. ..... ----- --... ..--- -.... ..... --... ----- -.... .---- --... ..--- -.... ..... ..--- ----- -.... -.... -.... ..-. --... ..--- ..--- ----- -.... -.-. -.... .---- --... ..... -.... . -.... ...-- -.... ---.. ..--- . Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters Category:Lists